


Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1083]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Can Bishop help Tony and Gibbs communicate?





	Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/18/2002 for the word [polyglot](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/18/polyglot).
> 
> polyglot  
> containing, composed of, or written in several languages:a polyglot Bible.  
> able to speak or write several languages;multilingual.  
> a mixture or confusion of languages.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), and [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version

Bishop slowly started to piece together what had happened in the conversation between Tony and Gibbs. Clearly, Tony hadn’t told Gibbs that theirs was a marriage of convenience. Gibbs had clearly made some incorrect assumptions about what was going on because of this. 

Or probably more likely Tony had attempted to hint at it being a marriage of convenience and had gotten even more frustrated when Gibbs continued to assume incorrect things. She wasn’t willing to say anything out loud about their sham of a marriage even though the bugs had been removed. Or at least, she wasn’t willing to talk about it in English. 

Being a polyglot, she could discuss it in many different languages, but most of them aren’t ones that Gibbs would know or understand. As far as she knew, Gibbs only spoke English with a smattering of Russian and Spanish. Maybe it would be best if she just wrote it down on a piece of paper in another language and let Gibbs translate it at home. 

Tony considered Bishop's skill with languages to be a veritable asset in their marriage. So long as they weren't being recorded they could easily discuss something without the other people present being able to understand unless they also happened to know the language. In fact, they'd made their own language together. 

One that even if someone recorded they'd have to actually spend time cracking the code to figure out what they were saying. It wasn't the same as his and Gibbs ability to guess what the other was thinking from long years of working together, but it came in handy nonetheless, especially when Gibbs didn't seem to be picking up on what Tony was trying to say, like now.

“Guilt incessant, hello police.” Tony suggested to Bishop, which translated meant, “Gibbs in, help please.”

“Girl Mother Theresa. Indubitably Frank Indubitably.” Bishop replied. Translated meant, “Give me time. I’ll fix it.”

Their own language was particularly hard to translate for anyone listening and Gibbs was understandably confused by the exchange. Thinking that this is what the bible meant about people talking in tongues, Gibbs again decided to leave. He was kind of afraid that something was seriously wrong with his SFA and Bishop.

As Gibbs moved to the door, Bishop yelled, “Starlight!”

Gibbs looked back at her confused. 

“Sorry. I mean stop, please. It’s not what you’re thinking. It’s not too bad for me, but could be way worse for Tony. We have to be careful. Please understand.”

“What’s to understand? You two are married. Your sex life is your own business.”

Bishop shook her head. No wonder Tony was frustrated if this is what Gibbs had been assuming. “Please wait. Let us explain. I promise it has nothing to do with our sex life.”

Gibbs sighed and returned to the TV room. Bishop directed him to sit on the couch and Tony and her each took their own chair, for now. He still didn’t understand what was going on between the two of them.

This was beyond strange and he didn’t know what to make of their jumbled sentences that frankly made no sense to him. Maybe they’d lost their minds and didn’t know how to tell him? Yet, they seemed perfectly normal before.

Gibbs shook his head, perplexed. Bishop paused. She still didn’t know how to broach this even though she knew for sure, now, that she had Tony’s permission to read Gibbs in.

“What is it?” Gibbs grumped. “I don’t have all day.”

“Patience, please. We want to tell you, but we have to be careful. The lawyers would have a field day if they knew.” Bishop explained, while she tried to figure out how to tell him.

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively. Lawyers always had field days with key information that could change their case. That wasn’t a good enough excuse in his mind for all this mumbo jumbo. 

Her Russian was rusty at best, but still she could toss out a few words and combine them with a few spanish words to try to help explain. “Брак. No parece.”

Gibbs stared at Bishop oddly. That sentence made no sense. The first word meant marriage in Russian and he was pretty sure the next two words were spanish meaning not seem, but marriage not seem didn’t make any sense to him. 

He tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

Bishop turned to Tony. “Gear Trash Leaves.”

Tony nodded and left the room to get the original letter from the lawyers per Bishop’s request. There was no harm in showing Gibbs that as the lawyers already knew what it said, but hopefully Gibbs would be able to combine the letter with what Bishop had said, which Tony hoped was some kind of coded message about their marriage being a sham. Tony’s office was actually fairly well organized and he easily grabbed the letter from the area that held the documents related to his inheritance. 

Gibbs looked after Tony in confusion. “What did you say to him?”

“Ah. I just told him to go get something. He’ll be back soon and then it will hopefully all make sense.”

Gibbs nodded, but he was still beyond confused. This was a very elaborate setup and he was starting to get worried that Tony had the Mafia after him or something else suitably dangerous. Tony returned and handed Gibbs the letter. Gibbs quickly read the letter, noting the requirements that Tony had to meet in order to get his inheritance.

So that’s why the lawyers were snooping around. Tony’s marriage to Bishop had to have seemed suspicious to them since it was just in time for him to get the inheritance. Still Gibbs didn’t get what Bishop was trying to say about marriage. Unless, was this letter the only reason they’d married?

That didn’t make sense. He was closer to Tony than Bishop. There had to be more than this. Turning to Bishop, Gibbs asked, “What’s your reason?”

Bishop shrugged, guessing at what Gibbs really wanted to know. “My family.”

Tony smiled slightly. “Her family loves me. They think we’re perfect together. Don’t ask me why.”

Bishop hit Tony. “Stop. You’ll give him the wrong impression. My family is just happy that I’ve found someone again.” Bishop’s eyes moved meaningfully in a way that indicated this is the real reason from her side. 

Gibbs shook his head. “You two are crazy.”

Bishop and Tony both shrugged. They knew that.

Gibbs didn’t know what to think about what they’d shared with him. He understood now why they were being so careful, especially given the way the lawyers had been behaving. Or at least, he thought he did.

He’d have to think about what had occurred here more to make sure he got the full subtext, but he was pretty sure Tony and Bishop had just told him that they were only married so that Tony could get his inheritance and Bishop could get her family off her back. Handing the letter back to Tony, Gibbs truly left this time. 

“Do you think it was enough?” Tony wondered as he watched Gibbs leave.

“Only time will tell.” Bishop replied, sagely, “But that explanation has given me a headache. I think I’m going to turn in, now, honey.”

Tony nodded. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be up shortly. I’m just going to make sure Gibbs gets to his car safely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Muse wrote another story, so there continue to be 7 stories written after this. So you get at least 7 more days of stories! Woo! Hopefully I'll have managed to write the next 3 by the time those 7 are up. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
